HFHT (Episode 5:Family Members Reunite Part 1)
Episode 5:Family Members Reunite(Part 1) December 23,2136 8:00 AM Analysis was flapping his wings about landing onto a branch looking into a hollow."Alissa!"The male spotted the female resting peacefully on a nest."It's time to go..."Alissa stretched her wings out before standing out of the nest."Already?" "Yes Alissa It is time." "Okay just hold on."Alissa walked to another part of the hollow,staring into a second room."Irena!Richard!"Two chicks stood looking back at the bigger owl."Oh...Mom just a few more minutes." "We don't have all day...This is important for your dad,plus you're going to meet your Auntie for the first time?" "Oh...alright."The three exit the hollow and onto the branch."So where to?" "We're going back to Hawaii,where Dr Beatle told us to meet...My family will meet us there."The two snowy owls lifted off each carefully carrying a chick on their backs. It took them almost two days to cross the ocean but they made it. Christmas Eve Both the owls landed on the sand next to Connor,Breanna and Benson.""Hey Dad..." "Hey Analysis..."The older owl stared at his son before noticing the two chicks."I see you two are already parents." "Isn't it obvious dad..."Analysis said sarcastically,shaking his head."Bro...Jenny is coming."All of them saw Jenny coming out of the animal hospital,she was rushed to a few months ago. "Jenny!"All the snowy owls except Alissa,Irena and Richard went to hug Jenny."Merry Christmas!Analysis and Connor!" "Merry Christmas!Jenny!"Jenny looked at Alissa then at the two smaller owls."Analysis!You didn't tell me you had already found someone." "You know me...That is my Christmas gift...showing you that I am a father already." "Congratulations Analysis!"Dr beatle was walking towards the owls."So Everyone are you ready to see the gift I have for you all."They all nodded. "Alright!You can come out now!"A snowy owl emerged from behind a wall."Well...Analysis and Jenny...I was hoping this day would come."Both of the snowy owls looked straight at the other owl,unable to studder or react. Meanwhile December 24,2021 Mumble and Gloria waddled to the middle of New Emperor Land,almost all of the population was singing Christmas songs."Hello Mumble!"The Multi Singers from Mumble's generation waved at them."Hey Guys!"Mumble began to tap the tune of "Deck the Halls",Gloria noticed the tune and she along with the four male Emperor Penguins joined in singing. The four emperors followed both Mumble and Gloria. (Gloria&Singers)Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tis' the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Four More emperors joined in,making the singing more louder. (Gloria&Singers)Troll the ancient Christmas Carol, Fa la la, la la la, la la la., Don we now our Great Guin Fa la la la la, la la la la. See the Great Guin before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Tap the ice and join the chorus, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Eight more emperors joined in along with the singing,pretty soon the whole emperor population was singing. Mumble and Gloria began to dance to the sound of tune echoing all over New Emperor Land. (All)Follow me in merry Christmas Fa la la la la, la la la la. While I tell of Dancing spirit, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Hail the new, ye boys and girls, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Sing we joyous, all together, Fa la la la la, la la la la. Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la, la la la la la la la la Mumble smiled as the population cheered,just then he heard Erik call to him"Dad!"Mumble smiled even more."Erik!"He wore a Christmas hat on his head to show the holiday spirit."Merry Christmas Mom and Dad!" "Merry Christmas to you to Erik!" Erik handed two more Christmas hats to his parents,which they wore the hats. Behind him came Bo and Evan who were also wearing a Christmas hats."Grandpa!" "Evan!"Evan waddled into Mumble,hugging his feet."Merry Christmas to you too Evan!"Erik looked at Bo,who only smiled."Evan has been very energetic today...I can't seem to tell why." "Maybe he ate too much fish?"Erik and Bo only laughed after that. In another part of Emperor land,Elle and Holly was in their cave. She took off her grandmother's necklace,giving it to Holly."Holly...It is time for me to give this to you...Grandma passed this down to me,so I can pass it to you."Elle said while putting it around Holly,"But Mommy?Won't you miss wearing it?" "Don't worry Holly,I have another one that is just for me."She revealed another necklace that was exactly the same."Make sure to keep it safe so you can pass it on to your kids...It represents peace,love and...Friendship." "Okay Mom I'll pass it on...You can trust me."Holly hugged her mother's leg before Jordan and Collin came to them. Jordan and Elle then touched their beaks together,Behind them Holly and Collin looking up at them."Lets go visit Grandpa..." Analysis - Paul Bettany Alissa - Jennifer Lopez Irena - Camren Bicondova Richard - Preston Bailey Jenny - Elsa Pataky Connor - Shia LaBeouf Dr Beatle - Sam Neill Gloria - P!nk Mumble - Elijah Wood Erik - Matisyahu Evan - Owen Feilding Bo - Sia Elle - Emma Stone Jordan - Luke Evans Holly - Ciara Bravo Collin - Cameron Boyce Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions